Ao Remetente
by Sally West
Summary: Albus andou recebendo cartas muito estranhas. AS/S. Slash.


**Título: **Ao Remetente**  
Autora:** Sally West  
**Beta:** Estou por minha conta e risco!  
**Ship:** Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Sinopse: **Albus andou recebendo cartas muito estranhas.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**AO REMETENTE**

- Não, sério, só me responda uma coisa: qual é a porra do seu problema?

Scorpius demorou para perceber que a pergunta era direcionada a ele. Ergueu a cabeça de sua redação, meio perdido, para fitar um Albus Potter postado em frente sua mesa com as mãos na cintura e uma feição irritadiça.

Eles eram colegas de casa, dividiam o dormitório e até tinham um ou dois colegas em comum, mas não cultivavam nada que pudesse ser chamado de amizade. Andavam com pessoas diferentes desde o primeiro ano, o que colaborara para que o relacionamento dos dois não passasse dos educados "bom dia" e "me passe o suco, por favor". Por essas e outras que Scorpius não tinha idéia de onde viera aquela liberdade e o que o atingira.

- Perdão?

Albus soltou uma exclamação exasperada, as sobrancelhas unidas em irritação.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

O rapaz loiro continuou estático, esperando que alguma explicação plausível caísse do céu a qualquer instante. Quando nada lhe ocorreu, ele largou a pena e fitou o moreno com o cenho franzido.

- Eu nem ao menos me lembro de ter trocado duas palavras com você nas últimas semanas, Potter. Como, _pelas barbas de Merlin_, eu posso ter te ofendido?

Albus enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, voltando com ambas cheias de pergaminhos amarrotados. Jogou-os todos na mesa, sobre os materiais de Scorpius, que lhe encarou indignado.

- Olha, isso tem que parar. – Potter fez um gesto vago, indicando todos os papéis – A primeira carta eu até pensei em responder, na segunda eu comecei a estranhar, na terceira ainda estava dentro do aceitável, mas depois da vigésima qualquer um estaria mais do que farto! Eu não quero mais ser incomodado com isso, ainda mais com essas últimas que só podem ser denominadas como baixaria. O que você esperava escrevendo tudo isso? Só conseguiu me fazer ficar constrangido! Aliás, se você queria minha atenção, meus parabéns! Conseguiu. Só que não de um jeito legal. – Scorpius estava revoltado. Do que diabos Potter estava falando?! Abriu a boca para defender-se, mas Albus cortou-o com um olhar gélido e um dedo em riste. – Agora já pode parar com essa porcaria. Já deu o que tinha que dar. Eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, mas eu não concordo com nada disso. – ele deixou os ombros caírem. – Poxa vida, eu sei que não somos exatamente amigos, mas eu achei que você era um cara bacana. Se queria realmente me chamar pra sair, podia ter feito isso pessoalmente, com um mínimo de polidez, não precisava apelar pra toda essa idiotice. Você realmente achou que iria dar em alguma coisa?

Scorpius não sabia o que dizer. Tinha ficado mais do que irritado com toda a acusação e estava pronto para jogar umas verdades mal educadas na cara do garoto, mas quando Albus terminou seu monólogo, o loiro foi invadido por uma vontade inexplicável de rir com o rumo inesperado do drama. Com muito esforço manteve a pose, seria completamente rude ter uma crise de riso na frente do moreno, que ainda esperava alguma reação sua. Acabou por inclinar-se para frente, apoiando os braços cruzados em cima da mesa, a cabeça pendendo levemente para a direita enquanto o sorriso genuíno tomava espaço em seus lábios.

- Então quer dizer que se eu tivesse simplesmente perguntado, você teria saído comigo?

Albus enrubesceu de súbito e deu um passo para trás, assustado. Era óbvio que não estava esperando aquela reação.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse. E não vem ao caso! Eu só quero que você pare de me importunar com essas cartas absurdas, okay?

Scorpius riu, alcançando o pergaminho mais próximo, desamassando-o da maneira que pode. Fez uma leitura dinâmica sob os olhares de Potter e seus olhos se arregalaram antes que a segunda risada subisse por sua garganta. Albus tinha motivos para ficar desconcertado, afinal de contas. O conteúdo das cartas era altamente libidinoso.

- Albus, - chamou, voltando a fitá-lo. – eu não escrevi isso. – o moreno estava pronto para retrucar, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido. – Na verdade eu não escrevi nenhuma dessas cartas, desculpe te decepcionar. Nem sequer é minha caligrafia. – ele empurrou a redação em que estava trabalhando na direção do outro. – E, se você me conhecesse mesmo que minimamente, saberia que eu nunca seria capaz de escrever coisas tão baixas como essas, nem de brincadeira. Eu prezo meus contatos e não tenho motivo algum para tirar uma com a sua cara.

Albus abriu a boca, mas desistiu de qualquer coisa que fosse dizer. Scorpius assistiu com paciência o cenho do garoto se franzir e sua expressão transformar-se em dúvida por longos dois minutos antes do garoto fechar os olhos e bater com a mão na própria testa.

- Idiota.

Ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado do salão comunal e Scorpius seguiu seu olhar. Havia um James Potter e um Fred Weasley sentados no sofá mais distante, espiando-os amadoramente por cima de uma revista de quadribol. Ambos estavam nitidamente sofrendo para segurar o riso, e James até mesmo tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Albus cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu vou matar o meu irmão.

Mais do que uma ameaça, a sentença soou como um choramingo. Quando Potter voltou a mostrar o rosto, o garoto loiro viu que ele estava vermelho como um tomate.

- Scorpius, me desculpe! Eu não devia ter tirado conclusões precipitadas, e não tinha o menor direito de vir aqui tirar satisfações. Eu-eu-eu-Ah, mas que droga! Eu não acredito que caí nessa. Acabei te ofendendo e te acusando e eu sou um idiota. Me desculpe! Eu vou sumir agora porque você provavelmente deve estar querendo me esfolar vivo, okay?

- Hey, cara, respire. Tudo bem! Tudo bem mesmo. – Scorpius sorriu, tentando acalmá-lo. – Não foi tão grave assim. Na verdade foi bem engraçado.

Albus só sossegou quando Malfoy lhe lançou uma piscadela. Então sorriu, aliviado.

- É sério? Obrigado por não ter se ofendido, então. Muito.

- Você não tinha como saber. – e então seu tom tornou-se conspirador. – Mas, se for adepto à vinganças, atazane o James por mim também.

- Ah, não se preocupe, - respondeu, depois de uma risada, usando o mesmo tom de Scorpius. - vou começar a planejar o troco agora mesmo.

- Se precisar de ajuda, conte comigo.

Albus assentiu, já se virando para voltar para seu canto. Porém, antes que o moreno se afastasse demais, Scorpius segurou sua capa.

- Ah, Albus, só mais uma coisa. – ele esperou que o moreno se voltasse completamente para ele antes de continuar. – Sobre aquele assunto de sair com você... Eu quero, se você quiser.

Pela terceira vez no dia Malfoy viu o tom rosado expandir-se pelas bochechas do garoto.

- Sem cartas?

- Sem cartas. – Scorpius prometeu, cruzando os dedos sobre os lábios. Albus sorriu e coçou a nuca, encabulado.

- Okay. – os dois se encararam por um momento, embaraçados. – Hogsmead no sábado? – quando Scorpius concordou, Albus então virou-se mais uma vez para voltar ao seu lugar. Seu olhar pousou sobre James por alguns segundos antes de novamente voltar-se para Scorpius. – Sabe, sobre aquele assunto de ser adepto à vinganças... – Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Um sorriso enviesado invadiu seu rosto ao se deparar com a expressão marota do moreno. – Eu posso unir o útil ao agradável?

- Sempre. – respondeu, curioso.

Albus só precisou do consentimento para inclinar-se sobre a mesa e plantar um beijo sobre seus lábios.

Scorpius ouviu o salão comunal se comover, mas estava ocupado demais sorrindo entre o beijo para sequer se dar ao trabalho de olhar em volta. Albus só se afastou quando um berro reinou sobre a algazarra.

- ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, MAS QUE DIABOS?!

Albus não deu atenção ao irmão mais velho, continuou encarando Scorpius de muito perto e sorriu.

- Até sábado.

- Ah, vai sonhando. – Scorpius retrucou, com uma risada anasalada. – Nós dormimos no mesmo dormitório.

O sorriso de Albus se alargou.

- Eu estava tentando ser fino. – apontou, fingindo indignação.

- Palavras do garoto que acabou de me beijar na frente de toda a Grifinória.

- De fato. – o moreno deu de ombros. Scorpius se perguntou como ele conseguia passar do garoto explosivo, para o tímido e então para o atrevido em tão pouco tempo. – Até daqui a pouco, então.

Só quando Albus lhe deu as costas, levando alguns dos pergaminhos que ele tinha jogado pela mesa, que Scorpius percebeu a altura dos burburinhos que explodiam pelo salão. Voltou a atenção para seu material, ouvindo vagamente Albus dirigir-se ao irmão.

- O que foi, Jamie? Não fique com essa cara. Eu te contei que recebi umas cartas muito legais?! Venha cá, deixe eu te mostrar.

Scorpius sorriu e fingiu que prestava atenção em sua redação, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

.

**Finite incantatem!**

* * *

**N.A.: **Essas cenas avulsas me aparecem na mente do nada e eu me sinto no dever de escrevê-las. (:

Sou adepta do Al na Sonserina, mas a ideia dos dois na Grifinória também me agrada.

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
